


Superparents

by toomanyfandomsbutneverenough



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adopted Child, Child, DC comics - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, OC, SuperBat, dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough/pseuds/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Batman and Superman have an adopted daughter, only a few months old. Bruce stays with her, while Superman is out, saving a world somewhere in the universe. <br/>But now Clark is back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superparents

**Author's Note:**

> That's actually not a real fanfiction, it's what I dreamed about last night, so it's not all in-character. And no, I don't know what's wrong with me either.

Bruce raised an index finger to his lips to show Clark to be quiet when he came in. 

Superman smiled, the picture of the two people in front of him just too adorable: Batman sitting next to a tiny, little bed and in there a sleeping Barbara, their child, named after a brave hero they both knew. 

"How was it on Fjóndj?", Batman whispered to his husband, raising his head to meet the unique blue eyes of Clark. 

"Unexpectedly good.", he whispered back. "I was there before the people there could even start a war and stopped the bad guys from destroying the peace over there". If it just would be so easy every time. 

"Sounds good.", Bruce replied, offering a smile himself. Then his gaze wandered to the right hand of the hero, seeing a glowing feeding bottle.

Clark's face filled with excitement. "I got this from the creatures of Fjóndj. It's a special feeding bottle which always refills itself with normal milk people give their children back here, too".

Batman stood up and took the bottle. "We'll see about that.", he murmured, going to a big cupboard. 

When he opened it to put the bottle next to the other things you could see all the of the stuff for babies Superman always brought home from the planets he visited, which Bruce still needed to exterminate (because of course he doesn't trust alien (or human) technology) or thought weren't anything for such a young child. 

But even if the full filled cupboard might make you think otherwise: Bruce really loved how Clark never forgot to bring a gift for their little girl, no matter how messy the situation was he came back from. It was another thing he adored about his anyway too perfect partner. 

Just as Clark loved Bruce's protective behaviour around Barbara, never letting something near her without checking it twice.

This thought made Clark walking up behind Bruce and turning him around, so they faced each other. 

He cupped Bruce's face with one hand, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. 

Batman hummed, then turned his head to kiss Clark's palm.

Bruce's soft lips moving on the sensitive inside of his wrist left Clark wanting more. He used his super speed to close the doors of the closet and push his lover against it, catching his mouth in a passionate kiss before Bruce could even blink.

It didn't get too intense, because suddenly a soft cry could be heard from the cot.

Bruce chuckled, resting his forehead against Clark's for a moment. 

"I guess no child wants to see their parents doing it."

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY don't know what's going on in my sleeping mind.


End file.
